In interline transfer imaging devices, photogenerated charge is collected at a photocharge collecting site or node (pixel) on a pn junction or under the gate of a photocapacitor, for a period of time and then transferred into a charge coupled register to be detected by an output circuit. In an area array of such photocharge collection sites it is necessary to transfer the collected photocharge, first to a vertical shift register and then to a horizontal shift register, finally, reaching a charge sensitive detector or amplifier. In prior art, such as disclosed in Kamimura et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,565, for example, and indicated schematically in FIGS. 1 and 2, a given row of pixels 10 is addressed by application of a voltage to electrodes 20 and 30, composed respectively of first and second levels polycrystalline silicon (poly-1 and poly-2) and, which are both connected to the same vertical clock, .phi..sub.1. Upon application of a voltage, photocharge is transferred to a buried channel 40 of the vertical shift register. Electrical isolation between photodiodes and the vertical shift register is provided by a channel stop region 15, also indicated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, this vertical shift register is composed of buried channel 40, overlapping electrodes 20 and 30 which are connected to vertical clock .phi..sub.1, and overlapping poly-1 and poly-2 electrodes 50 and 60 which are connected to vertical clock .phi..sub.2. These electrodes are separated from the substrate semiconductor 70 by an insulating layer 80. The regions 65 beneath electrodes 30 and 60 are ion implanted to provide a potential energy difference between regions 25 and 26, controlled by the .phi..sub.1 clock, and between regions 55 and 56, controlled by the .phi..sub.2 clock. The imaging device is operated in an interlaced mode where a first field of photocharge from imaging sites or pixels on, say, odd numbered rows of photosites, is read out and, subsequently, sites on even numbered rows are read out as a second field. For example, all photosites adressed by the .phi..sub.1 clock are read out, and then as the second field, those addressed by the .phi..sub.2 clocks, are read out. Overall, the design requires two electrodes for each row of imaging pixels or sites. These electrodes are patterned from two layers of doped polysilicon deposited at two different times. They are often referred to as first level of polysilicon (poly-1) and a second level of polysilicon (poly-2). Such a structure is subject to yield limitations due to short circuits, caused by photomasking imperfections, between electrodes of either the first or second levels of polysilicon. Such short circuits can cause severe loss of image information or result in total inoperability of the device.